


R U Mine, darlin'?

by fallingformusicians



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingformusicians/pseuds/fallingformusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the life on Chloe Grey, who one night met Alex Turner and her life was suddenly turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
It was the night that I had been waiting for ever since my mum ran into my room, flailing an envelope in her hand, about 2 months ago.  
  
“What's this mum?” I said looking up from my computer screen. She smiled at me and place the manila envelope into my hands. I slowly opened it and as soon as I saw the title, I wanted to scream. At the top of the tickets, it read “Arctic Monkeys: AM Tour”.  
  
“Thank you mum!! I absolutely love you” I got up and hugged her to the point I though I was squeezing her a little too hard. From that day, I had been waiting for this night. The Arctic Monkeys had pretty much be the band which I would have killed to see, especially if I got the chance to see Alex Turner on stage.  
  
I placed my phone into the speakers and put on the song that never seemed to fail to make me happy, “Do I Wanna Know?”. I slipped on my sparkly, straight dress which I though would suite the mood perfectly. Well it was sparkly, so no doubt Alex would notice me in the crowd…. Yeah like that would happen. As my mum had said every time I went out, “Always be comfortable in anything you wear”. Well I guess in this situation I should wear my Doc Martins, since they were the only comfortable shoes I own. I put my skull boots on, picked up my phone and walked down stairs.  
  
“You trying to impress anyone?” my dad said, looking me up and down. I didn’t really want to mention to him that the lead singer of the Arctic Monkeys was a sex god, cause that could be awkward.  
  
“Oh no one, I’m just going to a gig tonight…. And no dad before you say anything, I’ll come home before midnight…. No later!” I said, trying to make my dad believe. I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. My mum waved me good bye and before I ran out of the door, she gave me a bundle of money.  
  
“Just in case something happens” she whispered into my ear. I started walking down the road to the abandoned warehouse about 5 minutes from my house. As I got closer to the warehouse, I could hear the music booming from the inside. I could feel the base running through my body. I showed my ticket to the man at the door, who all but said to me “Have fun…”. That felt really weird, and I mean really weird….  
As I made my way into the massive room, I spotted a few people who I knew. Even though I knew them, didn’t mean I wanted to see them at an event like this. I walked over to the bar and bought a lemon lime and bitters. I must admit that wasn’t the best move cause I really didn’t know what the bartender had put in it… so glad my parents weren’t here.  
  
“Now everyone, are you ready?” I turned around and saw a skinny man standing on the stage, yelling into the microphone. I moved up right to the front so that the band might actually have a chance to see me. People started yelling and jumping up and down so that they could get a look at the band who were walking onto the stage. The three guys walked onto the stage first and then followed by Alex. OH MY GOD he looks so hot!!  
Alex had his hair done in a quiff and he wore the trademark leather jacket that he always wore to concerts. Under the jacket, he wore a blue and white checkered jacket and dark blue jeans with a large belt buckle.  
  
“We are the Arctic Monkeys and we will be playing for you tonight! ‘re you ready?” Alex said picking up his red Gretch guitar. He really did look like the perfect 50’s sex god in every single way. Everyone yelled “YES!” in reply, and that signalled the beginning of that night. Through out the night I danced and sung to every single song but for the whole night I felt a strange presence.  
  
I looked up at the stage and at Alex hoping that with some strange twist of fate, he would be looking back at me. I kept doing it for the whole show and finally on the last time (before I was going to give up on the whole endeavour), he was looking straight at me and gave me a casual wink… Was this actually happening, was he actually winking at me or was I just imagining it again.  
  
The gig sadly came to an end after they played “R U Mine?” as loud as humanly possible. I started walking out of the warehouse and down the street. I stopped on the corner thinking that if I turn back now, I might have a chance at meeting Alex and getting to go back stage with him. Now that would be a dream come true. But instead I kept walking and turned one of the three corners to get back to my place.  
  
Suddenly from behind me I felt a tap on the shoulder and then my eyes get covered by an unfamiliar smelling fabric.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
I could smell the unfamiliar smell of aftershave and the feel of sweat near my body. All that was running through my mind was “who the hell is this perverted weirdo who’s grabbed me while I walk home..” I swivel around and start to attach the stranger and well I guess “accidently” punch him in the face but in my defence I couldn’t see where I was going.  
The stranger grabs my hands and I feel the stickiness of hair gel against my left hand. The fabric is taken off my eyes and I slowly open them to reveal Alex Turner…. Crap, I punched that beautiful face of his!  
  
“OMG I’m so sorry, I just thought that you were some stranger attacking me in the street” I said, looking down the ground.  
  
“It’s fine I shouldn’t have scared you like that, darlin’” he said stroking his hand through his hair. Just the way that he said “darlin’”, made me weak at the knees. I looked up from the boring ground and my eyes met his. I didn’t know what to say so I settled on “Great show back there!”  
  
“Oh thanks darlin’, I guess it was pretty awesome. The only thing that I could focus on was your sequined black dress you’ve got on” he said looking me up and down. Well I guess that plan worked better than I imagined!  
  
“So, just a random question but why did you come out here and blindfold me?” I said, feeling like a complete idiot. I was standing with one of the hottest guys and all I decide to say is that..  
  
“To be honest, I just wanted to meet you. I don’t get to meet many fans when I’m on tour and I thought this would be the best opportunity to do that but that seems to have backfired on me” he said, looking rather embarrassed at that moment.  
  
“Well I’m surprised you picked me out of everyone”  
  
“It was the dress darlin’. Random request but the band’s having an after party and I wondered if you wanted to come along?” Alex said, lending me his hand. I placed mine into his and walked back to the warehouse. We walked back in to find that everyone had cleared out apart from the rest of the band and a few groupies wandering around trying to find the right time to talk to the band.  
  
“Guys, this umm.. I didn’t actually catch your name” Alex said pushing me forward towards the othe band members.  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m Chloe” I said feeling really stupid for not introducing myself to Alex. I did know a lot about him but still I should have had the courtesy to introduce myself.  
  
“Hi Chloe, I’m Jamie and this is Nick and Matt” Jamie said nudging one of them to say hi. In comparison to Alex, everyone else wasn’t that attractive, no offence or anything. I looked at each of them and offered a small wave.  
  
“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Alex said letting go of my hand. I looked at him with a sad and worried face. Alex offered me a smile and placed his hand in mine again  
  
“Well we could all go back to your place Alex, if that’s ok?” Nick said, looking off into the distance. Imagine me going to Alex Turner’s house and having a party… Just like a dream come true!  
  
“I guess that should be fine” Alex said, grabbing my hand and walking out the door of the warehouse. The rest of the band followed along with a few groupies behind them. “So darlin’, are you fine with coming to the party?”  
  
“Umm of course!” I looked down at the ground with a giant smile on my face. “I would love to”. Alex started leading us to his house. His cold hand was still entwined in mine and all of a sudden I felt like I was dreaming.. but im glad I wasn’t. We reached a large apartment building and walked up a few flights of stairs until we stood infront of a door numbered 13.  
  
“ ‘ere we are!” Alex said unlocking the door to reveal a large, furnished apartment which had album covers plastered all over the walls.  
  
“Gees Alex, this is amazing! Why haven’t we been here before?” Matt said walking ahead of us and started to look around. I must admit it was pretty amazing but it seemed slightly too over the top for someone who toured for most of their lives.  
  
“ ‘ell, I never thought that you would want to come. Its kinda my own little paradise” Alex said looking over at me and smiling. Matt was already over at the massive stereo system. He turned a few buttons and the song “Song 2” by Blur came on.  
  
“You ready for a party?” Alex said, looking into my eyes. Before I could say anything, he spun me round and pulled me in close. I could smell his cologne on my skin and all I wanted to do was stay in this moment for the rest of my life… Nick went and turned up the volume and started to dance with one of the blonde bimbos that they had dragged in, from the concert. Alex pulled me towards the kitchen and placed a can of soft drink into my hand. I offered him a silent "thanks" and walked back into the main part of the house. I took out my phone and checked my messages. Of course one message from my mum saying "see you when you get home honey". I sent a brief reply of "Im staying at someones house tonight, see u tomorrow morning x". Alex grabbed my phone from my hands and seemed to be typing something in.  
  
"My number for whenever you need it" he said winking at me. That face was just perfect in every single way even down to the colour of his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Alex" I said leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. I walked away into the main part of the house and Alex seemed to follow after me. We started to dance and Alex started to get closer and closer to me. I could feel his breath on my neck and he whispered into my ear, "having fun?". I whispered back "Of course Alex"...   
He walked away from me and joined Nick in the kitchen. I walked closer to the door so I could listen in... I wasn't being nosy or anything but Im just curious, you know?   
"Why is she hear?.... shes like 19... how could you?...... you just seem to collect them.... I bet you've lied to her" Nick said. I could only hear him talking but I couldn't make out what Alex was saying. Before I could ask him what that was about, I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the apartment with a slam of the door. I started to run down the street until I hit the corner. I broke down crying. How could he treat me like I was special, even when Nick said he does this to everyone. And no, Im 21 not 19 and that doesn't even matter cause Alex is that age too... That could even be a lie!  
"Chloe? Chloe? Where are you?" Alex called. I didn't want to answer, but I forced out a small "here" out of my mouth. Alex rounded the corner and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Why did you run out on the party?" he asked trying to lift my face up to be in line with his.  
  
"Cause I overheard everything Nick said to you back there. You've lied to me!" I said trying not to cry anymore that I was.  
  
"I haven't lied to you, Nick is just jealous. He never gets the same credit and hates me for that. He's the real one who collects groupies and then leaves them when he goes on tour, again...."  
  
"But he said about you just taking girls in, just like me?  
"I have once, but she was nothing to me and all we did was have a drink. I just... I just..." Alex said stopping mid sentence. He looked my in the eyes and said "Chloe, I've never lied to you and your the first one... I promise" He then kissed me on the lips and brought me into a tight hug. I wanted to believe him so badly but when placed that dreamy kiss on my lips, all my doubts seemed to wash away.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Alex pulled away from the kiss but still kept his body close against mine. He placed tender kisses along my neck and I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

“We should get back” I said, finding it hard to force those words out. I wanted to stay in his tender embrace for the rest of my life.

“I guess we should, but I don’t want to” he said pulling away and lowering his head to look at the ground. 

“Well why don’t we go somewhere private so that we can be alone”

“What about my car? I know that sounds weird, but we can just talk there without any interuptions.” Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me towards himself. We started walking back the way that we had come. I looked at Alex for a few brief seconds and he looked over at me, with a smile and a squeeze on my hand. The night had started like any normal one, but has ended very differently. We walked round the corner and Alex took out his keys from his jeans. He let go of my hand and opened the door to his mini cooper. I smiled and got in. The car had an enamel red interior with a white lining on each of the seats.

“Are you ok?” Alex said placing his hand of mine. I turned to face him and let out a silent “yeah of course”. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I placed my lips on his and Alex put his hand on my leg.

“Do you want to come away with me? Back to Manchester?” he said pulling away from our kiss.

“Umm, that would be amazing but I’ll have to  check with my parents…”

“Oh I keep forgetting about your age” Alex said, letting out a small giggle.

“Excuse me! You’re the one who chose someone younger…” I said teasing his and placing a kiss on his cheek.  Alex pulled me closer again and kissed me on the lips but seemed to slip his tongue in with the kiss. I placed my hands around his cold and sweaty neck. I slowly slid my hands up his neck and into his hair. The gel seemed to stick to my hands and I felt like I couldn’t leave.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and Alex slowly placed his hands around my waist. I pulled away from the kiss (even though I really didn’t want to) and I let out a small “yes!”

“Whats wrong?” he said, looking really confused.

“I’ll go with you to Manchster” I said with a massive grin on my face. Alex’s face lit up as soon as I said it and he placed a small kiss on my cheek.

“We have to tell everyone!” Alex got out of the car and ran round to my side to open the door for me.

“Thank you” I whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Anything for you darlin’” Alex grabbed my hand and lead me back to the apartment. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Matt with his hand around the strange fan that he had brought back from the gig.

“Where have you two love birds been?” he said winking at me and doing a small wolf whistle. I flashed him a look of disapproval and then looked over at Alex. He had a massive grin on his house and he suddenly left my side to walk into the house. I walked in after waiting a few second in the doorway. Nick was at the stereo changing the song over to something I didn’t recognise until I heard the slow introduction.

“Oh god, not this again” Matt said slow dancing around like a drunk with his new fan attached to him.

“I wanna be your vacuum cleaner breathing in your dust” Alex sung, walking slowly over to me. I just smiling like a mad person. Why was he singing to me? Not that I was complaining or anything.

“I wanna be your ford Cortina I will never rust. If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot”. He was now close to me and he gently placed his hands around my waist from the back and start to sway me.

“You call the shots babe… I just wanna be yours” Alex silently whispered in a seductive tone in my ears. He then placed a small kiss on my cheek… I really thought that I was going to faint in his arms.

“Well maybe I just wanna be yours too” I said turning around and looking into his charming eyes.  Alex then started to twirl me around as I sung the song with him. The moment just felt perfect, like I was dreaming.

“Did you like that?” he said pulling me close again.I put my arms around his arms and leaned in to whisper “Of course, my vaccum cleaner”. Alex just chuckled and kept swaying me side to side with the rhythm of the song. The song then changed to “Do I Wanna Know?”, which made Nick, Matt and the fan (who I still don’t know what her name is), start dancing around!! I went over to the stereo and turned it up as loud as possible. I could feel the bass thumping but also the soft hands of Alex around me.

“This night feels like my perfect dream” I said as he placed his forehead on mine.

“Well I would hope that you dream about me” Alex said, winking at me. I couldn’t help smile and let out a small laugh.  He pulled me right up against his body and kissed me on the lips…. Nick came over and tapped on my shoulder. Alex pulled away and said “Is everything ok Nick?”

“Umm me and Larissa are leaving now… We have things to.. umm.. do”

“Oh that’s fine. We wont have band practise for a while but lets meet here tomorrow to go to the airport.” Alex said, letting go of me and opening the door for Nick. Oh so that her name, well it definitely suites her. He then closed the door and went into the kitchen. Alex came back with tow glasses and a bottle of champagne.

“To the future darlin’” he said pouring me a glass and handing it to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the subtle snoring of Alex lying next to me, with his arms wrapped around my waist. I rolled over to the other side to face him. He started to wake up and he whispered “morning darlin’”.

“Morning Alex” I said as he pulled me close and placed a soft and tender kiss on my cheek.  I started to blush bright red and then turned my head away from him, so that he couldn’t see my face.  I rolled over and started to get up from the couch. I picked up my jacket from the floor and placed it over a chair near the table.Alex started to get up and move towards the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to eat?” he called from the kitchen.

“Umm just some juice, if that’s ok?” I replied.  I turned my phone on to see a message from my mum saying “ _Hey Honey, just wondering when you’re coming home?”…_ I replied with “ _Soon, ill be stopping off at home to pick up clothes cause I have something to tell you”_

“Alex, I need to go home for a little bit to pick up some clothes for the trip”  I said walking into the kitchen and placing a kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Aww, do you have to leave so soon?” he said, giving me a pleading look.

“I’ll be back in 20 minutes. Promise” I said grabbing me jacket and walking out the door with a casual wave at Alex. I walked out of the apartment building and started my way down the street. I got to the front door of our house, and the door flung open to reveal my mother standing there.

“What happened last night and whats the big news?” she said. I walked through the front door and gave my mum a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok let me start from the beginning. I may have met the lead singer of the Arctic Monkeys and I may have gone to a party with him and there may have been some snogging and I may be going to Manchester with Alex.” I said, with a massive grin on my face.

“Omg! So when are you leaving?” she said.Why wasn’t she freaking out that I went out and partied with a group of band mates who I just met less than 24 hours ago?

“Well we’re leaving for Manchester this afternoon at 4pm, so I just came by to say good bye and also grab some clothes for the trip!”

“This is amazing! My little girls growing up” she said, grabbing me and pulling me into a bear hug. I started laughing and she dragged me to my room. She started grabbing out clothes and laying them on the bed.

“Heres what I would take, but you don’t have to follow me.Ill go and grab your suitcase from upstairs and let you pack in peace” she said, leaving the room. My mother had pretty much pulled out what I was going to take anyway. Scattered along my bed were my black and red skull dress, 2 skirts (one navy blue and the other one tarten),my Hell Bunny jacket,my Doc Martins, my zombie maryjanes, my arctic monkeys tee, and a few more tshirts in different shapes and colours. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my flared jeans, my collared top with camouflage print and my red high top Converse.

 I slipped out of my dress and put on my new and very fresh smelling outfit. My mum walked in carrying a large suitcase with navy and white dots all over it. In her right hand was an envelope, with my name written on it.

“Heres your suitcase and heres a small present for you”. I opened the envelope and inside was $900 in cash!! Holy crap!

“Whats this for?” I asked trying not to sound too happy.

“Well you’ll need money to get around and buy clothes and stuff…” she said, smiling and giving me another hug.

“Thank you so much Mum!” I said, pulling away and placing the envelope inside my tote bag. I started to pack my suitcase,well I say pack, it was more “lets throw everything inside this and hope it fits”. My mum helped me take it down the steps with my other bag which was slung around my shoulder.

“I’ll miss you and dad” I said, trying not to cry. No matter what age I was, I will always miss going away from home.

“Message me when you get there and always keep me in contact!” she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I waved goodbye and started back to Alex’s. As soon as I got there, the door flung open to reveal a guy I didn’t know.

“Umm hi, is Alex still here?”I said with a puzzled look on my face.

“Oh you must be Chloe! Im Miles… Come in” he said, looking me up and down. I walked through the door and said “Nice to meet you”.

“CHLOE!!” Alex yelled from the couch where he was lying. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

“Ahh I get it now!” Miles saying laughing. What the hell? What did he mean by that? Alex put his arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

“So how do you know Alex?” I asked Miles.

“Well we were in the Last Shadow Puppets together and we’ve been best mates ever since… if you get what I mean?” he said winking at me.

“Miles, its not like that.. Well, when we were together in the band, rumours started going around that we were gay for each other and stuff like that… stupid fangirls!” Alex said, looking rather angry.

“Ahh got it.. So what times the flight?” I said trying to change the subject.

“We have to be there at 2 and we take off at 5” Alex said, running his hands through my hair. As he did this, I felt shivers travel down my spine and I really couldn’t help but smile. The last 24 hours have been amazing, and different…actually very different!

“Sure sound fine. Where the hell are Nick, Matt and Jamie?” Miles said, pouring a half glass of vodka.

“No clue, but isn’t it a bit early for that Miles?” Alex questioned. I started to get up and walk over to the table to where my bag was. I took out my phone and checked the time… 1 oclock. As I started to walk back to the couch, the door burst open to reveal Nick, Matt and Jamie.

“Just a bit late?” Alex said, fist bumping Nick.

“Yeah sorry, the traffic was crap” he said,placing his guitar on the floor.

“Well I guess we should be going then. The taxi is waiting downstairs” Miles said, grabbing his bags and walking out the door. Alex picked up his guitar with one hand and placed the other around me waist as we walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

We all crammed into the back of a taxi and started to drive to the airport. Nick opened his bag and pulled out glasses and a bottle of champagne.

“Anyone want some?” he said. Everyone looked at him and cheered! Oh god, isn’t it only like 2 oclcok in the afternoon..One would say that it’s a bit early.

“Meh sure” I said, grabbing two glasses and pouring the golden liquid into each of them. I passed one of them to Alex who responded with whispering “thanks darlin’” into my ear.

“Oh your welcome” I whispered back and placed a small kiss on his cheek.  Alex put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Miles poured another glass, which was the worst thing he could do. He started singing at the top of his lungs and trying to stand up in the taxi… I started shaking my head and giggling.

“Here we are” the taxi driver said, leaning over and collecting the money that Alex put in his hand. I got out of the taxi and started getting my luggage out of the boot.

“Hey, let me help you with that” Matt said, grabbing my bags and placing them on the sidewalk. I smiled at him and walked over to stand near them. Alex came over with his guitar case and picked up one of my bags for me.

“Thanks Al” I said, smiling and slipping my hand into his. We started walking into the airport and dropped our bags infront of the desk saying “Manchester, Flight A674”. Alex and Nick pulled out their passports and placed them on the desk.

I took mine out of my bag and placed it ontop of theirs. The lady behind the desk flicked through each of them and finally when she got to Alex’s she said “Omg you’re Alex Turner. I absolutely love you and your amazing voice”. Seriously,I knew this was going to happen.

“Yeah, that’s me” he replied.

“Hope you enjoy your flight” she said slipping the passports towards us and handoing a small piece of paper to Alex. “Call me” she said winking.

“Sorry love, I have a girlfriend already. This is her here” Alex said pulling me into his side and looking down at me. The lady’s face changed from a smile to an evil glare. Yeah, that’s right, I’m his freaking girlfriend… What?!?!? I’m Alex Turner’s FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!!!! I looked up at Alex as we walked along and placed a kiss on his cheek.  Miles walked over to us.

“Well that was eventful!” he said nudging Alex in the side. We kept walking until we reach the “chill out” lounge which was situated just before the plane. I sat down next to Alex and leaned against him.

“Crap, I’ve got to go to the toilet” Nick said, rushing off. Did we really need to know about that… Miles strutted over and sat next to me.

“Are you still drunk Miles?” I said as he placed a hand on my leg.Alex saw this and flashed him the death stare. Miles took his hand off and took out his phone. Well I’m guessing the answer to that is, yes.

“ _Would everyone who is on flight A674, could you please report to terminal 4”._

Alex started to stand up and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Everyone else started getting up and moving to the terminal closest to us.

“Are you ok?” Alex said, squeezing my hand and placing a small kiss on my forhead.

“Yeah im fine, just really excited to go on tour with you guys”

“Well Im excited to spend time with you, if you know what I mean” he said winking.

“You dirty bastard!” I said laughing.

“Seriously you guys, keep your hands off each other for a bit… its embarrassing” Nick said, walking past us with a smile on his face. Oh god! We got our tickets checked and we started boarding the plane. Alex went before me and found our seats. I hadn’t decided to check who was sitting next to me, but when I found out I flipped… I was seated next to Miles and Alex for 3 hours, great!

“Looks like this is going to be interesting” Miles said, pushing in front of me to get to his seat.

“At least Im next to you” Alex said, letting me go before him. I sat in my seat and took out my phone. No messages… Well no one wants to talk to me but hey im DATING Alex Turner.

“Umm so, are we actually dating?” I asked.

“Well, I haven’t asked yet but…. Chloe, do you wanna go out with me?” Alex said.

“Of course Al!!” I said, kissing his cheek. He ran his hand across my face and kissed my lips. Not a hard kiss, just a soft one. God it felt good!

_“Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we are about to take off. Could you please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for take off?”_

I guess this is it then. Good bye Sheffield, hello Manchester!

“Oi, don’t touch my pillow!” Nick said to Matt. God they were just a bunch of children. We started taking off and all of a sudden I heard a vomiting sound. I look over and Miles is commiting into a paper bag… Gees already?

“You really couldn’t keep it in?” I said mockingly to Miles.

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now stable and you can take off your seatbelts”_

“You wanna listen?” Alex said, offering me is headphone. I placed it into my ear and started to listen to “Love Illumination” by Franz Ferdinand. 

“What a perfect song” I said, leaning against Alex as he put his arm around me. We kept listening until the waitress came around with drinks.

“Hi what would you like today Sir?” she said.

“Umm a coke for me. What do u want Chloe?” Alex said.

“A coke too. Thanks” I said smiling back at her. Im so glad she didn’t notice him, cause I couldn’t deal with another fan girl today… The waitress walked to the next set of chairs and started getting chat up by Jamie. I turned my phone on and started checking my Tiny Tower. Miles nudged me and said in a really girly accent, “Isnt that game like so last century?”

“For your information, it’s what I would call a vintage game!” I said sticking my tough out. I turned around and faced Alex. As soon as I turned around, I saw that Alex was talking to a very pretty (model material) girl…. Oh crap!


End file.
